superhero_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Courageous Heart
'''Courageous Heart/McKenzie Hutchings- '''is one of the main protagonist of Mystic Heroes. She is a full time teacher at Laguna High School. Her alter ego is Courageous Heart, her power is nature. She always happen to say "Let's go." Appearance In her everyday outfit, she wears a cat see through sweater, and white shirt inside of it. She wears dark blue denim jeans, and wears black flat shoes. She sometimes wears black flip flops. Her eyes are green, and her hair is dark red. She is 5,5 foot tall, and she also wears glasses. In her hero form, her top is light green with white on the sides. Her skirt is white with green shorts in the inside. Her boots and gloves are dark green, and her cape is light green, and white as it's second color. She has a potion on her right side of her hips. Her hair grows all the way to her shoulder blades just like Strong Heart. Her hair is wavy, and darker red. Personality She is shy, and laughable. She loves students, and she loves to make them laugh. She is also quiet, and very jittery. She is never angry, but gets moody on a certain day. She is also very optimistic when it comes to learning, and teaching her class. Power Her power is nature. She can use her potion to summon her vines, and also crush her enemies. She can use her hands to make the trees move, and do her command. Even though her power is nature, she sometimes uses water to actually drown her victims, and then trap them into her vines. She can even talk to trees, and flowers if there is something wrong. She also has a fairy next to her. As Courageous Heart When McKenzie is Courageous Heart, her personality changed. She is more courageous than anybody else. She uses her courage to save her friends from danger, and courage to stop evil. She even change her acts. Even though her power is nature, she is somewhat strong as Elastic Heart. Relationships '''Lillian Connery/Elastic Heart- '''McKenzie, and Lillian been friends since they met. McKenzie always go, and see Lillian on what she is up to. Her, and Lillian both have the same traits as in she is shy like her, and quiet. Though it is unknown whether McKenzie is her best friend. '''Steven Ramsay/Mystic Heart- '''They been close friends since in college. They met each other in college, and hang out with each other. Steven never hanged out with her since college. '''Robert Haworth/Shining Light- '''Though they are close friends, it is unknown if they actually met each other. Robert does know McKenzie Hutchings, but it is unknown. McKenzie never talks to him or actually thought about him. '''Elizabeth O'hara/Strong Heart- '''They started to become best friends when they were trap in a shrinking box. Elizabeth comes to McKenzie for advice since she is always there. McKenzie does give good advice to Elizabeth about relationships, and friendship. They been going best friends, and always talk to one another if they need advice. Trivia * McKenzie is the second character to have a object or item on her belt, the second is Elastic Heart. - She only has one item on her belt while Elastic Heart has three or four. * She shares some similarities with Elastic Heart -both are quiet, and shy -have items on their belt. * Her birthday is on May 05 so her zodiac sign is Taurus * Her blood type is A. * She is the second character to have her hair change into long hair, the second is strong heart. * McKenzie is the third character to love cats, the first is Lillian, and the second is Elizabeth. * Courageous Heart is the first character to have a fairy. * She is single. Category:Hero Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters